1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressure responsive devices and particularly to devices responsive to an excessive differential between inlet and outlet pressures. More particularly, this invention relates to a device of the type described which provides a resettable indication of excessive differential pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Differential pressure responsive indicating devices are widely used, for example, in filter systems. These devices sense differential pressures across a pneumatic or hydraulic filter element such as occur when the element becomes clogged, and thereupon indicate that the filter element may require replacement or cleaning. It is important and desirable that the indication remains until the condition causing the excessive differential pressure is corrected and that false indications are readily detected.